


"Juicyyyy Come dance with me"

by James_wakefield



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Oneshot, basically just fluff, tiny bit of smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_wakefield/pseuds/James_wakefield
Summary: Lemon danced around her purple and yellow themed room and her best friend Juice watched her. This was a common occurrence, Lemon would put on some pop music from 2010 to 2015 saying it was the best era for music then attempt to lip sync the song.And as always Lemon tried to mouth the words but like always she just ended up quietly singing, Juice just found it cute and let her friend whisper the words.
Relationships: Lemon/ Juice Boxx
Kudos: 20





	"Juicyyyy Come dance with me"

You think I'm pretty Without any make-up on

Lemon danced around her purple and yellow themed room and her best friend Juice watched her. This was a common occurrence, Lemon would put on some pop music from 2010 to 2015 saying it was the best era for music then attempt to lip sync the song.And as always Lemon tried to mouth the words but like always she just ended up quietly singing, Juice just found it cute and let her friend whisper the words.

"Juicyyyy Come dance with me!!" Lemon grabbed her friend's hands pulling her off the bright yellow bed. Juice just smiled and allowed her self to be pulled up. Lemon then let go off her and continued to sway her hips and half sing half mouth the words to the song. 

Looking at Lemon dancing Juice already felt self-conscious about her own dancing and she hadn't even started dancing. 

Juice was not a dancer in anyway, the closest she ever got to taking a dancing lesson was in Elementary school when her parents accidentally sighed her up for a break dancing class in the summer holidays, and that wasn't even dancing at least in her eyes. During that time she just got thrown about a circle due to being one of the smallest there, and she couldn't remember a thing of the actually dance moves she supposedly learnt.

Lemon quickly noticed Juice silently panicking about having to dance. She stopped dancing and grabbed Juice's hands. "Look at me, Juicy, please look at me"

Juice looked up at her friend her was a blur of yellow due to the tears that were flowing down her face. "Water....Can I have my w--" Before Juice could even finish Lemon had her water bottle in her hands. It was just a simple white one but Juice had brought it everywhere, if Juice was going somewhere so was her water bottle.

The pair sat on the bed listing to Lemon's playlist as Juice drank and cried while Lemon rubbed her back and whispered about a dream she had. Eventually Juice looked up from the floor and at Lemon who was starring at the floor. "Thanks"

Lemon's eyes were glued to the floor, Juice knew that Lemon was feeling guiltily for making her cry. 

"Hey..still wanna dance?" Juice asked as Katy Perry's Teenage dream continued to play in the background.

"But.." Lemon looked up her eyes meeting Juice's. Juice was standing with her hand out motioning for Lemon to accept.

Let's runaway ,And don't ever look back

Grabbing Juice's hand, Lemon stood up instantly swaying her hips and dancing, Juice on the other hand stood still just watching her. Juice occasionally swayed or bobbed her head about but apart from small movements she was pretty much stationary. As Teenage Dream ended and another pop song from the 10s began Lemon spoke 

"You don't have to dance if you don't want" 

Juice shook her head "No..no no, I--I wanna dance it's just..."

"WE CAN DANCE WITH OUR EYES CLOSED!!" Lemon yelled out. 

Juice started at her smiling as the smaller girl began to ramble about how her idea was stupid and they didn't have to do it and how juice could just not dance and.. 

"I'd like that" 

"WHAT?!?!" Lemon stopped rambling and turned to her friend who was giggling. Juice had her eyes shut and was slightly swaying to Starships by Nicki Minaj. Lemon laughed "okay.."

Both girls had their eyes closed and were dancing to what ever song played next on Lemon's playlist. Eventually Lemon couldn't help herself and opened her eyes to see Juice doing the choreography from the just dance to whatever song was currently playing. She laughed causing Juice to open her eyes and see Lemon looking at her.

"Lemmmm..you weren't meant to open your eyes!!" Juice complained while smiling, she quickly pulled Lemon into a hug which turned heated quickly. Their bodies were flush together and lips contented, Lemon tasted slightly sour (probably from all the Lemons she would eat) and of her lip gloss that she would always lose and complain to everyone about how she couldn't find it. Juice smiled into the kiss and Lemon began to take other pushing the older girl onto the bright yellow covers that covered her bed. 

Lemon pulled away letting Juice breathe while she began to unbutton Juice's white school shirt that she still wore despite the fact the two had been home for hours. Once Juice's shirt was thrown somewhere on Lemon's floor, Lemon moved Juice's blonde hair to the side and began to attack her neck. 

"Hey Lem"

"Yeah Juicyy" Lemon spoke against Juices neck as she stopped for a second.

"You know I love you. right?"

"Yeah.." she smiled "Yeah Juciy I know"

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a test to see how this site works, so hope you liked it if you did feel free to give a kudos!!!  
> Also this ship is this so cute and I'm a sucker for pet names!!!


End file.
